


Tense

by Demon_Hades



Series: Demons of Ikebukuro [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, massages are my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/pseuds/Demon_Hades
Summary: Even monsters need to relax sometimes





	

Shizuo doesn’t listen when Shinra tells him he’s putting too much strain on his body. He never listens to Shinra’s nagging. Why should he? It’s not very often his body breaks down or he feels pain. So he was surprised one morning when he woke up with a sore shoulder and neck, most likely from throwing a particularly heavy vending machine the day before. Stubborn, he refuses to admit that Shinra was right, so he decides to hide it. Izaya however, being the irritably observant flea that is he, of course notices Shizuo slightly cringing whenever he turned his head the wrong way.

Annoyed by Shizuo’s feeble attempts to suppress his small whimpers of pain, Izaya finally drags him to the bedroom. Shizuo is unsure of his intentions at first, but Izaya somehow convinces him to take his shirt off and lay on his stomach on the bed, and he feels especially vulnerable once he does, something he isn’t particularly keen on. But when Izaya, without warning, straddles his back from behind, Shizuo’s face instantly reddens as his mind goes to other, lewder places. What he doesn’t expect is gentle hands placed on his shoulder blades and around his neck. Shizuo tenses at first, unsure what Izaya is doing, small hands kneed his muscles. Izaya presses his palms into Shizuo’s muscles forcefully, causing Shizuo to give a small groan as his muscles move. He beings to understand as he muscles relax under Izaya’s touch, and he lets go of a content sigh. No one has ever given him a massage before, and now he doesn’t know how he went so long without experiencing this.

“So tense Shizu-chan~” Izaya purrs from behind him, as skillful hands persuade the kinks in his muscles away.

“No thanks to you,” Shizuo replies, in a half-hearted attempt to deny him. His face softens into a blissful smile, and Izaya’s own lips mimic the serene emotion. He examines Shizuo’s features, the sharp edges of his semi-permanent state of anger disappearing as he melts into his hands. Izaya can’t recall ever seeing his Shizu-chan look so peaceful; the small smile tugging at his lips, the slight upturn of his eye brows, his eyes closes in heavenly bliss. This is a Shizuo not many get to experience, this is the Shizuo he fell in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted before, but I am just reposting to a series instead
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://demon-of-ikebukuro.tumblr.com/post/143553429803/shizuo-doesnt-listen-when-shinra-tells-him-hes)  
> this was sort of what spawned [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7168067)


End file.
